autumn child
by caramelhae
Summary: mikhail tak ingin cam membenci musim gugur.


**Harvest Moon © Natsume** and **Marvelous Inc.**

 **tara's note:** tag genre sengaja dikosongin, karena coretsayagalau makna cerita ini bebas diinterpretasikan sesuai selera pembaca … alias ambigu(?). btw, saya terinspirasi oleh fanfic berjudul _Migration_ karya Lumelle di AO3 ^^

.

.

Cam terlahir di musim gugur, dan ia tidak menyukai musim yang identik dengan guguran daun tersebut.

Musim gugur tidak seceria musim semi nan berseri-seri, dan kalah hangat dari musim panas yang dilimpahi cerahnya matahari. Musim gugur merupakan transisi dari musim panas yang kaya akan warna ke musim dingin yang membekukan. Para pohon terpaksa mengatakan selamat tinggal pada daun-daun rimbunnya, bunga-bunga tinggal sedikit variasinya, berbagai koloni serangga mulai undur diri; atmosfer yang sendu, menyelipkan sejumput kemurungan pada pemilik hati yang melankolis.

(Dan, bagi Cam, musim gugur adalah representasi dirinya sendiri, yang terlahir ketikanya.)

Pemuda bertopi ungu tersebut tengah termenung sambil memandangi permukaan air sungai yang akan membeku dalam hitungan minggu, ketika suara lelaki—yang baritonnya terdengar khas di telinga Cam—membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Lama tak jumpa."

Cam pun menoleh, menatap wajah yang beberapa waktu ke belakang absen dari penglihatannya. Rambut putih pendek, sepasang mata beriris ametis yang dibingkai kacamata, serta keeleganan yang menguar dari tubuh tinggi—masih, masih sama. Mikhail mengerjap, dan Cam nyaris melonjak karena tanpa sadar ia memandangi sang violinis dalam waktu yang lebih lama dari yang biasa ia lakukan kepada orang lain.

Si perangkai bunga andalan Bluebell itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke ikan yang berenang-renang tak jauh dari kakinya, seraya menyampaikan sahutan yang agak telat, "Mm. Kau … baru datang?"

Mikhail melangkah pelan, mengambil tempat di samping Cam. "Aku sampai di Bluebell kemarin. Tapi aku tak melihatmu, omong-omong."

"Tiap hari Senin aku pergi ke luar kota," ujar Cam. "Ah, kau tinggal di sini lagi tahun ini?"

"Ya. Bluebell adalah desa yang indah," ucapannya terdengar jujur, "udaranya segar dan pemandangannya menyejukkan mata."

"Dua hal itu, bukankah Konohana juga memilikinya?"

"Benar, tetapi di sini lebih banyak bunganya."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah penggemar bunga." Secercah antusiasme terbit di mata biru Cam kala mengatakannya.

Mikhail tersenyum simpul. "Aku menyukai segala hal yang mempunyai nilai estetika."

Lalu, hening. Cam bukanlah si cerewet yang pandai menghidupkan suasana percakapan, apalagi saat ini, ia tengah berada dalam kondisi di mana sisi introvernya tengah mendominasi. Huh, selalu saja begitu, gara-gara sifat sejak lahirnya tersebut, ia tak bisa luwes dalam bersosialiasi. Cam mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau membenci musim gugur, ya?"

Cam menoleh cepat pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ada sebersit keingintahuan tersirat dari sepasang mata ungu yang menatapnya. Pemuda pirang yang bertempat tinggal di café milik Howard tersebut belum sempat merangkai jawaban yang tepat ketika sang violinis pengembara tertawa kecil lalu lanjut berkata, "Ekspresi wajahmu memang agak kaku, tetapi sorot matamu mengatakan segalanya."

 _Oh_. Cam menelengkan kepalanya. _Setransparan itukah diriku?_

"Kau tak perlu membenci musim gugur," Mikhail kembali berbicara meski lawan bicaranya tak kunjung merespons secara vokal, "karena, lihat, tidakkah menurutmu dedaunan yang bercoreng warna-warni itu indah?"

"Daun-daun itu mati," tandas Cam, bola matanya bergulir mengikuti pergerakan sehelai daun bercoreng merah, kuning, dan oranye yang berputar-putar mengikuti kitaran angin sebelum jatuh ke tanah. "Jadi, itu adalah keindahan yang fana."

"Oh, astaga," Mikhail mengulum senyum geli, "kau pesimis sekali. Oh ya, sebenarnya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke puncak gunung. Mau ikut?"

Cam suka berjalan-jalan di areal pegunungan, menikmati pemandangan alami yang belum terjamah tangan manusia, tetapi cukup di lereng bagian bawah saja. Ia bukanlah Lillian ataupun Dirk yang kakinya lincah dan tetap bugar meski tiap hari bolak-balik menaklukkan lintasan curam. Puncak gunung adalah tempat yang cukup ia datangi pada acara-acara tertentu saja.

Maka, ada sedikit rasa heran timbul di hati Cam ketika ia menyetujui tanpa pikir panjang, lalu melakukan perjalanan mendaki—yang ajaibnya tak begitu terasa berat. Langkahnya bersejajar dengan langkah milik pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya; beragam jenis capung terbang hilir-mudik mengiringi langkah mereka. Tak ada derai percakapan mengudara, namun anehnya, Cam tak merasa kikuk atau pun bersalah ( _oke, ini melegakan_ ) atas hal tersebut. Hening yang nyaman.

Hukum penurunan suhu seiring dengan naiknya ketinggian langsung menyergap tubuh Cam ketika mereka sampai di bagian teratas gunung. Mikhail tertawa kecil saat melihat pemuda pirang itu menggigil karena sapuan semilir angin puncak gunung yang dingin. Cam merasa kikuk karena ditertawakan, maka lantas ia melempar pandangan ke arah lain—

—dan seketika sepasang mata birunya, yang sedari tadi terlihat sayu, melebar. Segenap jangkauan pandangnya terisi oleh hutan luas yang tersebar luas di lereng gunung sebelah utara; dedaunan warna-warninya terlihat seperti semak-semak lebat dari atas sini. Secercah sinar matahari jatuh, memberi sepuhan apik pada panorama alami, sebentuk lanskap yang menyejukkan mata dan melelehkan sebagian melankoli dalam jiwa. Berhelai-helai daun bercoreng merah, kuning, dan cokelat jatuh berputar-putar mengikuti tarian angin, salah satunya mampir ke atas topi ungu Cam.

"Indah, bukan?" tanya Mikhail, kerlingan matanya yang tertuju pada Cam seolah mengandung banyak arti. "Memang, tidak berlangsung selamanya, tetapi bukankah keindahan pada musim-musim lain juga demikian?"

"… Ya." Perlahan, kedua sudut bibir Cam tertarik ke atas, membentuk kurva senyumnya yang pertama untuk hari ini. Ia lalu membalas lirikan pemuda di sampingnya. "Ng … kau mengajakku ke sini … hanya demi memperlihatkan ini?" Cam buru-buru mengoreksi menyadari pilihan katanya yang bisa disalahartikan, "Ah, bukannya aku keberatan, hanya saja …" _aku harus berterima kasih jika memang demikian._

Tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut Mikhail. Renyah dan merdu. "Tentu. Aku tak ingin kau membenci kesukaanku." Jeda sebentar. "Dan, aku bukan cuma bicara soal musim gugur."


End file.
